Façade
by beautifulgeek11
Summary: According to Inuzuka Kiba, it’s hard not to notice Yamanaka Ino. KibaIno


**Façade**

_**Summary:**_ According to Inuzuka Kiba, it's hard not to notice Yamanaka Ino. KibaIno

---

When they were younger at Konoha Academy, if you would ask Kiba who Yamanaka Ino was to him; he'd just answer, "The vainest person he'd ever met in his life."

And he couldn't go wrong with that. Yamanaka Ino was born to be vain – it wouldn't just be right if she wasn't vain. With natural and perfect beauty, people would agree that she had the right to be vain.

Probably in Team 8, he was the only one who was never close to Ino. Hinata sometimes hung out with her and Shino had been with her in countless of missions since they were Genins. He barely saw her in the past few years – not that they lived too far together or lived in different villages – they just never did missions together for two years and probably had conflicted mission schedules.

He still remembered quite well what the last mission they went together. The mission they had to kill Sasuke. Like Naruto and Sakura, that mission wasn't easy for her. That was the first time he saw her cry, and he didn't like it – actually, none of the members in Konoha 11 liked it.

He harshly asked her to stop crying and he still couldn't forget how she tried to stop crying but she just couldn't. She was too affected because of that criminal, Uchiha Sasuke.

Kiba realized that it must not have been easy for her to cry in front of her comrades. She was too egotistical and proud for that. That's why he wanted to apologize for shouting at her to stop crying, but he never had the chance to. They had not spoken all throughout that mission.

---

"Why did that Naruto want to gather all of us again?" Kiba asked impatiently. Everybody knew that Kiba didn't have the longest patience, and Naruto having him waited didn't make him happy. "This better be important, right Akamaru?"

The huge dog barked at him. Probably agreeing to what he just stated.

"Seriously, where the hell is Naruto?" his patience didn't get better as the time went by. Him along with his teammates, Sai, Team Gai, Shikamaru, and Chouji, had been waiting for Naruto for more than one hour at the Barbecue Shop – Team 10's favorite place.

"He said he has an important announcement to make," Neji stated, not also being happy that Naruto was taking a decade just to get there.

"I'm starving," Chouji declared as Tenten rolled her eyes. "We really should order now!"

And order they did. They just couldn't wait any longer – they'd been there since eight in the morning. They hadn't have breakfast yet. Why would Naruto want to ruin everyone's day off?

After long hours of waiting, Naruto finally came with Sakura.

"Sorry for the wait, guys!" Naruto said as he sat next to Sai, and Sakura sat next to him. "It was all Danzo's fault why we were held back!"

"Where's Ino?" Shikamaru asked. "I thought she was with you and Sakura."

"Don't worry about her," Sakura just smiled at Shikamaru. "She said she's coming, so she probably will."

"Then I'm gonna announce what I am about to say when she comes here!" Naruto energetically uttered as almost everyone groaned. "Let's just eat first!"

In the middle of eating and talking, she finally came. Kiba almost swallowed all the meat he had in his mouth wholly. He didn't expect her to be this… smokin' hot. Things really had changed lately.

"Here's some water," Tenten offered Kiba a glass of water. "You horny bastard."

"I'm sorry for being late," Ino said as she grinned at everyone. "I was just fixing some things in the Interrogating Department."

"About time, pig!" Sakura responded to her girl best friend. "You took forever!"

Ino took the seat close to Sakura. "Naruto, what was it with you that you had to come by to my house at one in the morning just to tell me to come here?"

"Well…" Naruto smiled shyly at everyone. "What I want to say is…"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and gave him their undivided attention.

"I am now the…"

"Did you finally have the balls to propose to forehead?" Ino asked Naruto.

"No, not that," Naruto continued. "I am now the Hokage!"

Everyone was stunned. He… what?

"Don't fuck with us," Kiba broke the silence. "No shit?"

"He's saying the truth," Sakura backed him up. "We were late because Danzo didn't want to give his position up but the elders overthrew him and asked Naruto to take Danzo's position."

Everyone gave Naruto their congratulations.

---

Brunch (Breakfast and Lunch) was over. It was time to say goodbye – the time went by fast and it was already noon.

"Well, see y'all soon," Naruto and Sakura waved them goodbye. Everyone bid others goodbye. The only ones that were left in the Barbecue Shop were Team 10 along with Kiba.

"Guys, I think I gotta go now too," Ino stood up from her seat. "I'm still not done with all the paperwork Ibiki-sensei wanted me finished before tomorrow."

"Okay," was Shikamaru and Chouji's response. As her best friends, they knew how serious she was being Ibiki Morino's apprentice. They became accustomed with her busy schedule for the last two years.

"I'm gonna walk you to Ibiki-sensei's office," Kiba randomly volunteered. It surprised her, but not her teammates. Kiba was not known to be a playboy for nothing.

"Sure," she hesitantly replied.

---

While walking, there was an unusual awkwardness between them.

"You really look different," he commented to break the awkwardness. "I haven't seen you for awhile."

"I've been busy since…"

"Since two years ago," he finished her statement. "When Konoha 11 killed…"

"I don't like talking about that."

"I know."

"Sorry," he finally said.

"For?" She was confused. Why was he apologizing for? "What are you sorry for?"

"I don't know if you remember but when you were crying over him while we were doing that mission, I asked you to stop crying… and that was really rude of me."

She chuckled. "You're Kiba – you're supposed to be rude!" and then she continued, "And I actually have forgotten about that. I was just carried away – you know, I still cared about that guy for a long time that's why I didn't want him to die."

He noticed that she was sad while talking about Sasuke. That's why he decided to change the subject to less touchy topic – her love life.

"So are you and that lazy ass together?"

"Shika?" she smiled. "No way; we're like siblings. And I'm not a fan of dating my best friend!"

"But that lazy ass likes you since -"

"We're not like that!" Ino cut him off. "Our friendship is too precious to even take any risk."

"But he does like you," Kiba argued.

"He does but we have talked about it," Ino tried to explain. "I'm not dating anyone."

"Really?" he was surprised; a hot girl as she was currently didn't have a boyfriend? With all honesty, Kiba thought that she was too attractive – it was really hard for every man not to notice her… even his hormones would agree!

"Dog boy," Ino narrowed her sky-blue eyes on him. "Do I look that much of a whore to you?"

"No, I mean…"

"Oh, we're already here in Interrogation Department," Ino discerned. "I didn't even notice – well, thanks for walking me here. I gotta go."

She was about to enter the Interrogation Building but she stopped her tracks when he shouted, "Tomorrow, 7pm, me and you at the Barbecue Shop."

She turned around to look at him, "I get out at 9pm."

"9pm it is then!"

---

_**Beautifulgeek11:**_ KibaIno fanfic. I am good with any Ino fanfic as long as it isn't a weird pairing. I think Kiba and Ino do go together. It would have been fun to see them together. I like both of their personalities – very imperfect yet adorable.

Reviews and flames are loved! : )


End file.
